Best in Japan
by kath1234
Summary: If there is the Generation of Miracles, there is the Royalties. If there is the Uncrowned Generals, there is the Invincible Heroes. 6 teams, specifically Kaijou, Touou, Yosen, Shutoku, Rakuzan, and Seirin are gathered and told to team up by a basketball association to compete with the very proud Royalties and Invincible Heroes together with the allies of their opponents.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first time writing a fanfic. Please forgive me for the wrong grammars and spellings if there are any. All of this are made-up by me except for other information. If you don't like it, it's okay.**

Seirin basketball team were in their gym enhancing their skills in basketball.

"Okay, that's enough for today." Riko said to the team. The team stopped what they were doing and rested for awhile.

Riko felt that her phone was vibrating so she took it from her pocket and some unknown number was calling her. Hesitantly, she answered it.

"Hello, is this coach Riko Aida from Seirin high basketball club?" An unfamiliar voice from the other side of the line said

"I suppose I am sir. Who is this if I may ask?" Riko asked formally

"Oh, I'm the VP of Japan basketball tournament association, Kinoshita Hatashi. I was instructed to tell you to meet the President tomorrow alongside with Seirin Basketball team where the WC tournament was held. Please be there at 10 am" He said

"For what reason?" Coach Riko asked curiously

"You will meet the President together with the other teams. Further details will be announced tomorrow by the President."

Before Riko can ask another question, the guy on the other line hung up.

"Everybody, listen" Riko's voice was enough to catch the attention of the boys

"We were invited by the President of Japan basketball tournament association, Kinoshita Hatashi to meet him at the WC building tomorrow at 10 am." She said

"For what reason?" Hyuga asked the same question

"The VP said that further details will be announced there but he also said other teams will also come." Riko explained

"By other teams, you mean like Touou and Kaijou and so on?" Kagami asked

"Probably" was the answer that Riko gave

(The next day)

Seirin basketball team was gathered outside the WC building

"All of you look awful" Riko said after seeing all of their faces

"What do you expect coach? You tripled the menu of our training yesterday" Their captain said

"You got any complaints?" Riko glared at Hyuga

"Uh,n-no coach" Hyuga thought he would get skinned by Riko at that moment

"Good then, let's go inside" Riko's mood suddenly became happy

After entering, Seirin saw the teams Kaijo, Touou, Shutoku, Yosen, and Rakuzan.

"Kurokocchi! You're here too!" Kise ran towards his former teammate with glee

"Good morning Kise-kun" Kuroko greeted Kise

"Don't just go ignoring your teammates like that!" Kasamatsu hit Kise

"I'm sorry senpai!" Kise said as he rubbed his head

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi jumped and hugged Kuroko that made them fall with Momoi at the top and Kuroko beneath

"_JUST DIE KUROKO"_ Seirin shouted at their minds because of jealousy

"Oi Satsuki! Get off Tetsu" Aomine approached them

"Good morning Momoi-san and Aomine-kun" Kuroko said

"You should be worrying about yourself there instead of greeting us!" Aomine comically said

"Stop it! Dai-chan!" Momoi shouted at Aomine

"Uhm, Momoi-san, can you stand up now?" Kuroko said

"Oh sorry" Momoi got off Kuroko

Kuroko was removing the dust off his clothes

"Kuro-chin, do you have snacks? ~" Murasakibara joined the conversation

"Sorry Murasakibara-kun, I didn't bring any." Luroko said

"Hmmm ~ How about you Mine-chin? ~" He turned to the ace of Touou

"Don't you have anything better to do than eat? And you should've brought your own snacks." Aomine said

"Snacks are my life Mine-chin." Murasakibara said

"Here Murasakibara." A green haired man gave Murasakibara a box of chocolate

"Oh? ~ Thank you Mido-chin. ~" Murasakibara opened it with a smiling face

"That's your lucky item today Murasakibara." Midorima said

"You're really into that Ohasa-asa freak. Aren't you?" Aomine commented

"First of all, Ohasa-asa is not a freak. Second, Ohasa-asa's predictions are all true Aomine" Midorima defended

"You're all having a reunion without me?" The captain of Rakuzan said

"Akashi/Akashi-kun/Aka-chin/Akashicchi" They all said in unison

**A/N: It's short. Please bare with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are you having a reunion without me?" Akashi's aura was dark, even the other teams were a little terrified at that moment

"This.. is not even a reunion Akashi." Midorima pushed his glasses to his nose bridge.

"Then why are you all here?.." Akashi took a step forward to his former teammates

"Akashicchi, I was just saying hello to Kurokocchi and then Momoicchi and Aominecchi approached us." Kise nervously explaining his side of the story

"I was taking Satsuki off Tetsu because she jumped into him and they fell." Aomine said coolly while Momoi didn't said anything

"and I'm gave Murasakibara his lucky item when I saw him here, together with these people." Midorima said while Murasakibara kept munching his food

"So Tetsuya, you were the reason why they are here." Kuroko took a step back

"Ehem, all ears here everybody." Kuroko was saved by a man who talked.

All of them paid attention to the speaker

"I am the president who invited everybody to gather here. We are all gathered here because of a very important reason. Every team has a teammate who is a prodigy. The Generation of Miracles and the Uncrowned Generals. You, maybe called prodigies but.. Someday, you'll have to put that title in the line where someone can beat you. There is what you call the Royalties and Invincible heroes. You may or may not have know them but.. I tell you, they are in the same league as you, or maybe stronger." All of them were surprised about the new information.

"What is that old man talking about?" Aomine's voice was serious

"Stronger huh?" Kise said

"Listen." One word from Akashi made the two shut up

"I'll show you an interview of them on why didn't they participate on the tournaments you all attended to." The president walked to the side of the stage and pressed a remote

"Good morning everybody! We'll be your host for today!" Twins appeared in the camera

"I'm Nakagawa Satomi!" said the girl "And I'm Nakagawa Minami!" said the other

"And this is theeeee... twins show!" They said in unison

"Our guests for today will be basketball stars!" Satomi said

"They maybe unknown to you but they are the best basketball players that I and Satomi met!" Minami said cheerfully

"Let's welcome.. The Horikoshi high basketball team!" They said in unison again

One by one, they appeared infront of the camera

"Hello, I'm Takishida Rikyu, the captain at the same time, the shooting guard of this team. Nice to meet you" A spiky haired guy bowed infront of the camera."

"I am Yanagawa Hayato. I am the team's point guard. Please to meet you" He also bowed but he was very stiff.

"and I am the power forward, Tsujimura Seitaro everybody." The pretty boy winked at the camera.

"Komatsuzaki Jiro here. Small forward and the team's cutest player" He smiled very wide showing off his perfect teeth

"I am Miyazawa Haruko. Obviously the center of the team." The camera had to adjust a little because he was a large, tall man with a very deep voice.

"They are the Royalties everybody!" The twins stated

"Shall we start interviewing them Minami?" Satomi asked

"Of course Satomi!" Minami replied and they both faced the Royalties

"Takishida-san, have you heard of the Generation of Miracles?" Minami asked

"Yes. They are the so-called prodigies who's been undefeated in their middle years." Takishida replied plainly

"How about you Yanagawa-san? Have you heard about the Uncrowned Generals?" Satomi asked

"Of course. But I think they're not uncrowned anymore." He said stiffly

"Who would you want to meet among the Generation of Miracles Tsujimura-san?" Minami asked

"That's of course Ao-kun. Since we have the same position Mina-chan." The pretty boy ran his fingers through his messy black hair. Minami blushed a little because of this.

"Komatsuzaki-san. Why didn't your team played in any tournaments related to Basketball?" Satomi asked

"That's because.. no team is a worthy opponent who's strong enough to beat us. Even if it's the so-called prodigies. If by chance they're watching this, you guys have to accept reality. We're talking about the Royalties here anyway. You're just useless miracles" He focused his eyes on the camera like he was talking to someone.

"You'll be crushed in a minute if we ever played against each other" Miyazawa said with a deep voice

"Well, you deserved to be called the royalties with that attitude! Like a boss!" Minami said

"That is it everybody! Thanks for watching the twins show!" The twins said cheerfully in unison. Then the show went off.

"The next interview will be the Invincible heroes." The president pressed the remote again

"Good morning everybody! We'll be your host for today!" The same Twins appeared in the camera

"I'm Nakagawa Satomi!" said the girl "And I'm Nakagawa Minami!" said the other

"And this is theeeee... twins show!" They said in unison

"Our guests for today will be basketball stars!" Satomi said

"Yesterday, our guests were the Royalties and today, we'll be welcoming.." Minami said

"Azabu High basketball team!" They said in unison again

"Good morning, I'm Minobe Shou, the captain and the small forward of our team!" A brown eyed guy said happily

"I aaaaam.. Ka-za-ma Shin.. The...Awesome... Center... of.. the..Invincible heroes." He said dramatically

"Kimura Yosai. My position is the power forward of the team. Nice to meet you." He said formally

"Izumi Josuke, I can act, sing and dance. I am a—"He was cut off when another man slapped the back of his head

"Stop telling all your skills Izu! I am Kubota Tadasu, point guard." He said

"They are the Invincible Heroes everybody!" the twins said

"So.. Do you guys know about the Royalties?" Minami asked

"Yeah. They're really cool people you know?!" Minobe said excitedly

"Yes they are Minobe-san!" Satomi exclaimed

"Generation of Miracles?" Minami asked

"Bunch... of... prodigies... who... are... nothing... but... junk." Kazama said dramatically again

"Uncrowned Generals?" Satomi asked

"Flies that can be crushed in a moment by a paper fan that's why we didn't dare to play in any tournament" Kubota said

"Why were you called the Invincible heroes?' Minami asked curiously

"Because we play fairly but never get defeated easily. We are a great team." Izumi said

"I haven't finished my lines yet –" Izumi was cut-off again by Kubota

"Stop it Izu!" He said

"Applause for the Heroes Everybody!" Satomi said

"Thanks again for watching the Twins Show! See you tomorrow!" The twins said and the show went off.

As the show ended, the teams sensed something dark and evil aura coming from behind them. When they looked behind, they realized that the aura was coming from the Generation of Miracles.

* * *

**AN: There you go people, Chapter 2. Thanks for baring with it.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, you heard them. From now on, you are allies. Not a single person in the six teams should think of the others as an enemy. Your goal is to beat them. You have two weeks of training and practice. The miracles doesn't deserve to be called miracles for nothing. The generals aren't uncrowned anymore. They are strong. You are strong. I believe in both sides. That's all. Have a good day."

Kuroko was angered by the fact that they were insulted and underestimated but he stayed calm. As for his other former members, they were raging in excitement. Akashi was smiling so as Aomine and Kise. Murasakibara had his eyes closed but was gripping his lucky item tightly. Murasakibara set aside his food.

"Kuroko! Let's go." Hyuga called

Kuroko took was about to go but the hand of Aomine stopped him.

"Sorry but.. we need him. Let's go." Akashi ordered. He turned his back together with the other miracles with Aomine pulling Kuroko, ignoring the protests of Seirin.

"They're really on fire." Kiyoshi said as he observed the former Teikou basketball club going to the court

"Of course they are. They were underestimated. Their pride were stepped by the Royalties." Riko commented

"Interesting. The team that once fell apart is coming back." Imayoshi let out a small laugh

"All of you. Change your clothes." He ordered with his arms crossed and they just followed him and went to the changing room

Every team stopped what they were doing and observed the miracles with the phantom do their thing.

"There they are. Kaijou's ace. Number 7. The copy cat, Kise Ryouta. Touou's ace. Number 5. Former ace of the miracles and currently Touou's, Daiki Aomine. Shutoku's shooting guard. Number 6. Shintarou Midorima. Then we have our center. Number 9. Atsushi Murasakibara. There is also Seirin's invisible man. The sixth Phantom player of the miracles. Number 11. Tetsuya Kuroko" Himuro said when they came out, tucking their jerseys.

"Their energy can be felt all the way here." Takao of Shutoku wiped the sweat on his forehead

"Kuroko, stay on the bench for awhile. I'll call you when it's time." Akashi said and Kuroko followed

"Your perfect copy only last for 5 minutes." Akashi referred to Kise.

There was a moment of silence. Waiting for Akashi to continue.

"...Let's make it ten..." He said..

Kise was surprised for awhile, knowing that it will cause too much stress on him but then smiled after "It'll be stressful... but I can manage."

"But how?" Aomine asked

"Three versus one.." Akashi smiled.

"What are they talking about?" Izuki asked because they can't hear the conversation of them because they were on the bleachers observing them

"Don't know but I think it's gonna get interesting." Kiyoshi said

Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, and Midorima positioned themselves

"Go all out from the start." Akashi commanded

Kise was facing the his three former teammates in the court. Murasakibara was under the hoop who was in charge of the defense while Aomine and Midorima was in charge of the offense.

"What are they planning? Three against one?!" Kasamatsu was surprised so as the others.

"I won't take you lightly Kise." Aomine said while dribbling the ball with his right hand

"Heh, please don't." Kise smirked

Aomine shifted the ball to his left hand smoothly but shifted it again to his right, this time, faster. He ducked in in the left side of Kise and Kise couldn't move a bit.

"Was it just me imagining? Or Aomine became faster?" Kawahara said

"H-He became faster." Furihata said

Aomine made the basket

"Don't tell me, you're taking me lightly Kise." Aomine picked the ball

"No I wasn't. It's just that.. you became more agile Aominecchi." Kise replied with a very happy face

* clap * clap * clap * "Well, that was nice." Someone from the entrance said

All of the teams looked at that direction and saw 5 people standing.

"Those faces look familiar." Kiyoshi was in a deep thought

"Idiot! They are the Royalties" Hyuga said

"Ao-kun that was so cool!" Tsujimura clapped happily. His gleeful aura spread throughout the court

"Do I know you?" Aomine raised his eyebrow

"Awww.. You're rude.." Tsujimura made a fake sad face

"I don't mind you calling me that." Aomine said

"I am Tsujimura Seitaro. We were told that you watched our interview. I'm guessing that your memory is bad Ao-kun." He frowned

"Oh, the interview about the Royalties who kept blabbering that they could defeat us? Sorry but, I only know what you're called but for your names, I usually intend to forget worthless opponents." Aomine dribbled the ball

"You do have a big mouth there. I just hope it can help you defeat us." Tsujimura's gleeful aura became dark.

"Of course not. You don't use your mouth to shoot a ball, do you? If you do, I'd like to see you try... And I'm not the only one who has a big mouth pretty boy.." Aomine smirked

"Awww, thanks for calling me pretty. I am handsome, I know." He said

"Yeah you are but.. Kise here is more handsome than you." Aomine passed the ball to Kise

"Ki-kun? I was told that, we have the same characteristics. And it looks like, that's true" He looked at Kise who was playing with the ball

"No we don't. I am totally different from you." Kise said, still playing with the ball

"What's our difference? We're both a chic magnet, an awesome player, we're in the same batch.. We have lots of things in common." He said

"Everything."

* * *

**AN: How is it? Is it good or bad? Please tell by reviewing. I need your opinions guys! Thanks! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

"Everything?" He smirked "We look like twins. We act in the same manner. Almost everything about us is the same. Now, explain to me, why everything?" He asked

"We may be similar in many ways but... I'm not like you and hell, you will never be like me. Not in a million years." Kise smiled while still playing with the ball.

"Ne, Ki-kun. I was really hoping we could be friends but... from what you're showing me today, makes kinda hate you." Tsujimura said.

"Hate me or like me, I don't care." Kise shrugged

"Let's go, Seitaro." The captain of their team pulled Tsujimura away "I hope to play with you soon. And Kise, I'll be looking out for you." Takishida waved. The other members of the Royalties just followed and exited.

"Well, I think I just posted a bad image towards them." Kise scratched the back of his head.

"You did." Midorima tapped his shoulder

"But no one actually cares." Aomine joined

"All of you shut up and concentrate on the training." Akashi commanded. His voice actually sent shivers to their spines.

"Hai!" The three of them replied in unison

"Back to your positions."

Kise was holding the ball. He dribbled it slowly and thought of a plan to pass through Aomine.

He moved forward and tried to duck in Aomine's right but all he got was a steal from him.

Aomine went for the basket while Kise ran after him.

_"Damn, Aominecchi's so fast." _He thought. A smile crept on his face

When Aomine's about to dunk the ball, Kise jumped and slapped the ball away but wasn't enough for Aomine's strength. In the end, the ball got in.

"You're weak Kise." Aomine said as he landed on the floor.

Kise slowly raised his face with a big smile. "That means, I still have a lot to learn." Aomine smirked

"You're slow Daiki." The captain's voice echoed throughout the place. Aomine's smirk grew bigger. "Am I? Sorry to disappoint you, captain." He went to his position and waited for Kise to play

"Seriously? That's slow for Akashi-kun?" Riko mumbled. What they just saw was already fast enough.

Kise dribbled the ball from his left hand to his right. He inhaled deeply and after a second, he just got pass through Aomine.

"Wh-What was that?" Takao asked in disbelief

"Not today, Kise." Aomine's eyes widened as he catched up with Kise's speed. He stole the ball from him and made the shot.

"Murasakibara. It seems that we're no longer needed here." Midorima said as he went to the bench.

"The two of you. Go to the other side of the court. One on one. Now." Akashi ordered

Midorima, who almost sat down followed his former captain.

"Murasakibara, block my shots if you can." Midorima released the ball. It was flying too high for Murasakibara to block.

"Mido-chin ~ I can't block your shots~ They're too high~" Murasakibara complained

"Use your mind, not your body." That's all Midorima said.

"Wow, they're really in this." Fukuda's eyes twinkled. "Someday, I'd like to play with them." He continued.

"Why? Aren't we enough?" Hyuga's voice sound irritated.

"U-Uh.. Not that I meant that I don't want to play with you, I just want to play with them someday, even if it's only for an hour." Fukuda answered nervously.

_"Well, they look promising so I can't blame them." _Hyuga sighed

Riko observed Kuroko's former team and thought that all of them are monsters. They just don't realize how much potential they have. Except for Akashi, who knows fully well his former teammates.

Their training continued for another five hours. Little by little, Kise was able to master Aomine's agility. Murasakibara kept thinking of what Midorima said to him. To use his brain not his body.

_"A little more." _Kise kept saying in his head

"Ne, Aka-chin~" Muraskibara approached Akashi

"What?" Akashi asked

"I'm hungry~" Murasakibara caressed his stomach

Akashi sighed "Fine." Akashi brought out his cell and dialed a number

"Make reservation in a restaurant for us." He said and hung up.

"Let's go." He was the first who got out of the gym.

"You heard the man. Let's go." Aomine said as he wiped his face with a towel.

"Eeeeehh? Even us? All of us?" Takao asked

"Yeah." Aomine simply said and moved out together with his former teammates.

When they got out, several cars were already waiting for them. "What is this?" Wakamatsu exclaimed.

"These are our ride to the restaurant." Imayoshi explained

"Damn, that guy is stinking rich." Wakamatsu said referring to Akashi. 

* * *

**AN: I'M SORRY FOR UPDATING WAY TOO LATE. :( I'LL MAKE UP TO YOU**


End file.
